My Past and My Future
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: Update Chapter 2!/"Kau berniat menjadikanku tersangka atas dugaan penculikan anak dibawah umur, begitu?"/ Yang kutau, kau adalah Yesungku yang teguh pendirian./ "dan aku rindu mencintaimu.."/ YEWON/WONSUNG FIC / Siwon X Yesung / UN-OFFICIAL PAIR/ BL / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"My Past & My Future"

.

Cast : Choi—Kim—Yesung, Choi Siwon and Others.

.

Lenght : 1 of ...?

.

**Warning : Sounen-ai, Boys Love, Miss Typo(s), bad idea, bad plot, no feel, Totally fail, and UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

.

..Siwon X Yesung..

.

**Disc : Choi Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya Choi Yesung..**

**.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? JUST GOAWAY FROM HERE!**

BECAUSE IT'S MY **YEWON**DERFUL WORDL WITH **_LITTLE SWEET TURTLE_** AND **_HANDSOME HORSE_** INSIDE..

SO SIMPLE TO DO, RITE?

* * *

Seorang bijak berkata; "_cintailah kesepianmu dan rindukanlah kehampaanmu_."

Tapi, akankah bisa sesederhana itu?

Tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun tak pantas pula untuk dihakimi

Faktanya, Cinta itu ajaib... Cinta itu ambisius..

Dan cinta itu adalah dirimu..

Karena Cinta pula, kau terenggut..

Kini, Hampaku tak berujung... sepi itu tak mau berpaling..

Lalu, apakah salah jika aku ingin memaki bumi dan mencerca langit?

Tolong.. Tolonglah... Aku ingin dirimu.. Pulanglah..

_._

_._

_._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku_—

—_Karena disinilah, masalalu dan masa depanmu tinggal_...

_._

_._

_._

_- _**MY PAST & MY FUTURE** -

Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon lengkapnya. Seorang yang kata khalayak itu _perfect_. Yang kata orang aku yang tampan, aku yang kaya raya, aku yang anak konglomerat, aku yang populer, hingga aku yang angkuh dan aku yang bla..bla..bla...

_Well_, itu kata mereka yang seakan-akan menjadikanku berhalanya untuk kemudian merapalkan puja-pujinya untuk menyanjungku.

Tapi sungguh, mereka terlampau jauh berasumsi tentangku.

Faktanya, Choi Siwon kebanggaan mereka itu tak sesempurna kelihatannya.

Aku tetap manusia biasa. Bukan malaikat yang tercipta indah tanpa cela

_Nobody perfect, right?_

_So do i.._

Choi Siwon itu juga memiliki cacat sana-sini. Memiliki cela. Memiliki riak tak tersentuh. Dan juga menyembunyikan onay dari semua mata pemujanya. Nyatanya, Aku juga punya rahasia.

Jujur... Aku, Choi Siwon yang rapuh..

Aku Choi Siwon yang malang..

Dan aku, Choi Siwon yang hidup dilingkaran kesepian yang sungguh pekat.

Kesepianku.. kehampaanku.. ketakberdayaanku.. kegamanganku, bersumber dari seseorang.

Seseorang yang telah membawa pergi kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaanku..

Seseorang itu, malaikat kecilku.. malaikat indahku.. malaikat penjagaku..

Dia.. Kim Yesung..

_Tujuan hidupku dan poros kebahagiaanku.._

.

.

.

Biarkan aku bercerita tentang ketidaksempurnaanku yang terselip dibalik mata para pemujaku yang menyanjungku tentang bagaimana sempurnanya aku dimata mereka.

Aku seorang _public figur_. Aktor. Dan terkadang aku juga menjadi pengisi suara di _Soundtrack_ drama maupun film yang aku bintangi.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya aku memulai debutku didunia penuh sandiwara ini, dunia dengan beribu-ribu macam topeng didalamnya. sejauh ini aku menikmatinya—barangkali.

Usiaku tak bisa lagi dibilang muda. 30 tahun. Yah.. aku merasa harus secepatnya pensiun dan mulai memikirkan rencana untuk hari tuaku kelak.

Lahir ditengah keluarga yang berada distrata atas membuat jalanku terlampau mudah untuk menggenggam semua mimpiku sedari awal. Dan itu yang membuatku sedikit berkecil hati. karena mau tak mau, aku harus mengaku jika kesuksesanku, tercapainya mimpiku.. tak sepenuhnya aku raih dengan keringatku sendiri. Ada lakon utama dibalik cemerlangnya namaku.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Choi _Cooperation_? Sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang telah menjangkau semua negara dibelahan dunia. Semua tunduk padanya. Semua menghormati dan takluk pada _Appa_ku—yang kebetulan menjadi CEO-nya.

Itu yang membuatku lelah. Membuatku merasa jemu. Dan berpikir untuk tak melanjutkan mimpiku menjadi seorang mega bintang, karena menurutku itu tak menarik lagi.

Tapi itu tadinya.. dulunya ingin seperti itu. sebelum semilir angin musim gugur itu datang..

dia datang disaat aku mulai berpikir untuk menyingkir..

_dan karena dia pula, awal cerita ini bermula..._

* * *

.

.

"CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON!"

Gema itu bersahutan silih berganti. Tak kenal lelah, mulut-mulut itu terus melancarkan sebuah _simphony_—jika tak ingin disebut sebuah kebisingan.

Semua untuk satu tujuan. Untuk sang idola kebanggaan,—Choi Siwon.

Sitampan yang dipuja-puja itu, kini telah duduk penuh wibawa disalah satu deretan bangku sarat gengsi. _Shcedule_ hari ini adalah, sebuah konfrensi pers untuk drama teranyar yang menjadikannya lagi-lagi sebagai yang teratas—tokoh utama.

Senyum _angelic_ sedikit berpendar diparas tampannya. Entah tulus ataupun tidak, siapa yang peduli. Yang terpenting, ia datang dan itu sudah cukup berhasil membuat para fans fanaticnya berbesar hati.

Apa kau tau, jika Choi Siwon terkenal sebagai aktor yang arogan?

Publik sangat tau itu . sudah menjadi konsumsi umum. Dan Para anti fans-nya pasti akan mengangguk dalam-dalam. mengamini dengan telak fakta itu.

Kata mereka; Choi Siwon itu angkuh, sombong, arogan, datar, dan tak punya hati.

Peduli setan dengan ocehan-ocehan para manusia-manusia penentang itu. tak penting apa tanggapan publik mengenai sifat dan _atitude_-nya. Dengan ataupun tanpa _flame-flame _itu, Choi Siwon nyatanya semakin mengokohkan namanya dipuncak teratas. Berhasil bersaing dengan senior-seniornya didunia seni peran. Bahkan dengan keelokan ragawinya, ia juga didapuk menjadi _brand ambassador_ dari banyak produk-produk berkelas yang merajai pasaran sampai tingkat dunia. Saat itu usianya baru memasuki tahun yang ke- 25. Dan ia mengawali debut profesionalnya lima tahun yang lalu. kurasa, waktu yang cukup untuk kemudian mendapat posisi yang sangat menjanjikan baginya. Plus segala macam faktor internal maupun eksternal didalamnya.

Choi Siwon sungguh sempurna bukan?

"Siwon-_ssi_, bisa anda jelaskan karakter seperti apa yang anda perankan di drama ini?"

Sesi tanya jawab mulai dibuka, setelah sebelumnya telah menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan tokot-tokoh yang terkait, dan segala macamnya itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sekilas, tanpa ada niatan untuk melemparkan sedikit senyumnya. Wajahnya terlalu datar kini. Entah mengapa, namun apapun yang dilakukannya, ia tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Ya. Saya berperan sebagai Baek Sungho, seorang aktor terkenal yang jatuh cinta pada fans-nya sendiri."

Penjelasan yang cukup singkat. Namun semua orang tampak menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"lalu, bagaimana jika itu terjadi dikehidupan anda yang sebenarnya?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

"mungkin saja.. walaupun kurasa, itu mustahil terjadi."

.

.

.

_Takdir itu lucu. Tak ubahnya seperti sebuah lelucon yang dipentaskan oleh para pelaku parodi.._

_Namun, Takdir itu juga mutlak. Telak. Tak bisa ditawar._

_Kau tak bisa berkhianat, ataupun bermaksud mengingkarinya_

_Dan kau akan menuai kejutan dari takdirmu sendiri... bersiaplah!_

.

.

.

lebar-lebar Siwon melangkah. dengan tergesa. maksudnya menghau hawa musim gugur yang percaya atau tidak membuat tubuhnya merasa kaku karena dinginnya. sambil merapatkan mantel tebal yang tengah dipakainya sembari terus melangkah. alunan langkah kaki jenjangnya teratur terdengar di pelataran _basement_ tempatnya memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Sekedar informasi, ia lebih suka menyetir mobilnya sendiri daripada menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi.

Kembali melangkah, hingga memasuki_ loby_ apartement yang dihuninya. Apartement ini jelas berkelas. Hanya orang-orang berada yang mampu menempati lantai demi lantai setiap buahnya.

Dan untuk ukuran seorang Choi Siwon, hal itu sudah barang tentu bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Kali ini, ia berjalan seorang diri. Tak ada sang manager yang selalu setia menemaninya kapanpun. Ya, pada dasarnya ia akan lebih senang jika harus melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Sifat aslinya adalah anti sosial. Walaupun kenyataannya, bidang yang ditekuninya saat ini selalu mengharuskannya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sosialnya. Berbaur.

Baginya, sendiri itu bukan sebuah kesepian, justru sebuah ketenangan. Dan ketenangan akan membawanya pada sebuah kehangatan yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidupnya itu benar. Hidupnya itu tak sia-sia.

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Siwon mulai melangkah keluar. Bersiap menuju tempat dimana pintu apartementnya dibuka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Benturan antara marmer dan sepatunya terdengar konsisten. Lorong itu sepi aktifitas, mengingat hari telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Ini semua berkat perayaan kesuksesan pemutaran perdana drama terbarunya itu, setelah melakukan konfrensi pers, para staf dan orang-orang dibaliknya, mengundangnya untuk berpesta. Bukan sebuah pesta besar. Hanya disebuah bar tak jauh dari kantor agensinya. Siwon tak sampai hati menolak walaupun rasanya ingin. Sesungguhnya, Ia malas berpartisipasi dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak penting—minum-minum dibar. Alangkah lebih baik menurutnya, jika ia segera mendapat jatah istirahat yang sedari awal ingin ia nikmati.

Namun apa daya, sang Produser sendiri yang memintanya ikut. Dan telak, ia tak bisa menolak. Karena ia masih—sedikit—punya hati untuk tak menolak usaha keras dari pria yang tak lagi muda itu untuk membujuknya.

Akhirnya kini. Tengah malam ia baru diperbolehkan undur diri. Inginnya sedari tadi. Badannya sudah semakin remuk rasanya. lelah. Ingin secepatnya diistirahatkan, mengingat popularitasnya yang semakin meroket, tentu berimbas pada jam terbangnya yang semakin padat. Akhirnya ia harus merelakan tubuhnya kekurangan istirahat.

Pintu apartemen sudah terlihat dipelupuk matanya. Senyum kecil nyatanya terpatri. Sebuah kelegaan mungkin. Atau bentuk dari kebebasan? entahlah.. hanya Siwon yang mempunyai jawabannya.

Berhasil!

Kini, pintu sewarna gading itu tepat dihadapannya. Dengan segera, mulai menekan angka kombinasinya. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Choi Siwon-_ssi_,"

Sebuah suara mengintruksi. Siwon sedikit terlonjak. Langsung saja ia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

_Obsidian_nya mendapati sesosok tubuh lain. Ia lebih pendek dari Siwon. dan tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari pada tubuh kekar miliknya.

"_Nuguseyo?"_

Tanya Siwon datar. Menatap sosok lain itu tanpa minat. Kalau boleh jujur, ia mengakui sempat terpesona dengan sosok didepannya itu. tapi itu tadi. Sekejap. Sekarang tak penting untuk mengikuti insting keterpesonaan itu. yang terpenting sesegera mungkin dapat mengenyahkan sosok itu sesegera mungkin.

"b-benar kau Choi Si-Siwon?"

Suara baritone lembut itu terdengar tercekat. Siwon lantas menyergit. Tetap pada tampangnya yang semula, tawar.

"Kau fans-ku, eoh?" nadanya dingin dan terkesan retoris.

Sosok dihadapannya itu menerjap. _Onyx_ sipitnya berkedip lucu. Seakan ingin memastikan sebuah kebenaran.

"K-kau benar-benar C-Choi Siwon?"

Tanpa dugaan, Tangan mungil itu terangkat, memegang telak pipi namja tampan itu. yang membuatnya membeku seketika.

Plak

Lantas sedetik kemudian, dengan kasar Siwon menepis tangan yang menurutnya lancang itu.

"Kau gila, eh? Kau pikir kau siapa?!" bentak Siwon. Sosok itu sedikit beringsut. Kaget dengan bentakan kasar itu.

"A-aku fansmu.." lirihnya seraya menunduk dan mulai memilin ujung sweater yang tengah dipakainya.

"lantas, apa aku peduli? Kau tau, bahkan fans-ku bukan kau saja. sekarang pergilah, aku akan istirahat. Dan kau berhasil membuat waktu istirahatku terbuang sia-sia!"

Dengan cepat, Siwon berbalik dan mulai membuka pintunya. Namun gerakannya terhenti akibat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh tangan lain.

"Tunggu Siwon-ssi. Kumohon.." Sosok itu mengiba. Memegang lengan Siwon erat.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah terlalu larut, dan seseorang telah berhasil membuat emosinya naik.

BRUG

Dengan kasar, Siwon mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga jatuh terjerembab.

"Kubilang pergi! Apa kau tuli? Aku butuh istirahat!" lagi, Siwon membentak.

Sosok itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba bangkit. Melawan ketakutannya sendiri.

"A-aku mohon, Siwon-_ssi_.. maafkan aku. T-tapi ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.." ucapnya bergetar.

Mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya, Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sosok itu mendongak, memberanikan diri menantang Obsidian berkilat amarah itu. ia harus berani. Ia harus bertahan.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu selama sebulan."

Mata Siwon terbelalak langsung. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok tamu tak diundangnya itu. namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah kekehan meremehkan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sungguh lucu. Apa kau orang gila yang melarikan diri dari tempat rehabilitasmu? Berhenti bercanda dan pergilah!" ucapnya sarkastis.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku sangat menyukaimu!" balas sosok itu.

"benarkah? Semua orang menyukaiku. Namun tak ada orang yang sampai berani meminta tinggal bersamaku." Nada suara itu mulai meninggi.

"Tapi sungguh, aku hanya minta waktu satu bulan. Setelah satu bulan, aku janji akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya."

Deg

Sadar ataupun tidak, Siwon merasa dadanya sesak seketika. Ucapan sosok itu, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa aneh. Tak rela.

"A-aku mohon.. hanya satu bulan.." sosok itu kembali mengiba. Siwon lantas terlonjak dari lamuman singkatnya tadi.

"kau tau, aku sangat lelah hari ini. baiklah, siapa namamu?" lanjut Siwon mencoba sabar.

Sosok mungil itu langsung tersenyum. Merasa mendapat sedikit peluang.

"namaku Kim Yesung.. dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu selama sebulan." Ucapnya ceria.

Sebuah _smirk_ terpampang diwajah tampan itu. "Apapun?"

Sosok manis itu mengangguk, "Ya, apapun.."

"Kalau begitu, Kim Yesung, mulai sekarang, kau budakku!"

.

.

.

_Dan ini mengenai sesuatu yang sifatnya misterius..._

_Apa yang kau tau dari masa depanmu?_

_Apa? _

_Cerahkah? Atau mendung barangkali?_

_Kau terlalu idealis hingga masa depan itu yang berhasil membuatmu kalah.._

_Kalah oleh permainan takdir yang sejak awal kau sendiri yang mainkan._

_Jangan menyesal jika masa depanmu tak seindah masa lalumu.. _

_Karena hakekatnya, kaulah pengarang skenarionya.._

.

TBC / END?

.

* * *

Eihhh... abstrak banget yaa ini ff? Salahkan saja orang yang mengaku sebagai author-nya .. -.-

Oke.. maaf.. izinkan saya sedikit explain tentang ff ini.

FF ini menganut alur **Flashback **dan Point Of View-nya bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keadaan. Awalnya ini pakai POV-nya daddy(Siwon) tapi kemudian pakai Normal POV. Intinya, FF ini kemungkinan besar settingnya itu waktu **past. ** Dan untuk **Future**, mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi.

Dan ngomong2 Soal FF baru, tenang.. Romantic Rainbownya sebentar lagi udahan. Jadi karena saya sudah kangen ma Lovely Dovey-nya Mommy dan Daddy, ya.. jadilah ff ini. tapi kemungkinan besar genre-nya itu lebih fokus ke hurt/comfort. Entah kenapa, setiap bikin ff YeWon jadinya selalu yang sad-sad. Yang berat.. ga bisa nyantai kaya waktu bikin KyuSung. Ngerasa ga adil banget ma YeWon.. Shipper yang durhaka -_-

Okay... last, niatnya mau ngetes apa disini ada **_Y_**_**eWonderful**_ atau ga.. apa Cuma ada _**Sparkling **_**on the **_**Clouds**_ doang.

Saya rasa, YeWon ga kalah awesomenya loh ma KyuSung... meski kenyataannya sekarang KyuSung lagi naik daun banget. YeWon-nya perlahan jadi tenggelam .. sedikit cerita, pertama kali saya nyoba baca ff, itu nemunya ff YeWon (Akhir 2011) dan sejak saat itu, saya putusin buat jadi YeWon Shipper—sampai detik ini.

Saya terlalu banyak omong disini..

So Keep Or Delete?

Kalau responnya bagus, ya saya lanjutin. kalau ga, mungkin saya publish di 'dunia' lain..

JUST WANNA SAY, PLEASE SUPPORT AND LOVE YEWON TOO... can you?


	2. Our First Time

**Seperti biasa, Choi Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Choi Yesung..**

**Ini dunia mereka, dan sayangnya saya sama sekali tak berhak meng-klaim mereka menjadi milik saya..**

**.**

**_Cloudy10413_**

.

* * *

Chapter 2

_._

_Yang kutau, Cinta sama sekali tak mengenal kata mengada-ada_

_Dan yang kutau pula, Cinta itu tak memberontak_

_Cintaku dengan bebasnya menyanyi dan menarikan rahasianya kepada keabadian_

_Dan cintaku, adalah fajar baru didunia yang hangat diterpa cahaya dari surga yang lebih dalam..._

.

.

* * *

_Apa kau tau jika cintaku begitu sempurna?_

_Terlihat seperti awan musim semi, Kuning seperti cahaya lilin dan merah seperti cakrawala.._

_Namun, cakrawalaku jauh lebih sempurna,_

_Dan cakrawalaku itu bernama, Choi Siwon..._

* * *

_._

_._

_Seoul, July 23rd 2008_

.

.

Musim gugur mulai melipat pakaian tidurnya semalam. Dan kini berganti dengan pakaian fajarnya yang jauh lebih suci. Bulbul menyapa sejenak dengan riang, untuk kemudian mencoba menggoda daun hingga mereka membunyikan gemerisiknya yang khas.

Siwon menggeliat. Mencoba mengais kesadarannya yang tertelan dinginnya malam musim gugur yang telah lewat. Tubuhnya terlampau kaku untuk sejenak direnggangkan otot-ototnya.

_Obsidian_nya menerjap beberapa kali. Mempersilahkan masuk cahaya yang dengan nakalnya menyelip diantara kisi ventilasi jendelanya.

"Hoaammm~"

Sitampan menguap untuk mengusir sisa rasa kantuk yang sedianya masih terasa. Mulai bangkit, hingga telak sepasang iris gelapnya menangkap sebuah deretan angka yang menggantung anggun beralaskan alumunium bentuk persegi disisi kiri mejanya.

09.00 AM

Apa?

"_Shit!_"

Siwon mengumpat. Faktanya, ia terlambat bangun. Jam sembilan? Ayolah.. itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Buru-buru ia bangkit. Menyingkap _bed cover_ motif abstraknya asal. Lalu kemudian dengan terburu hilang kedalam kamar mandi. Berbesih sedikit mungkin masih sempat.

Cklek

Tak sampai seperempat jam, pintu persembunyian sitampan itu berderit. Menampakkan sang penghuni yang telah berbalut setelan lengkap. dengan sebelumnya telah bercukur barang sebentar maksudnya agar tampilannya jauh lebih _perfect_ dari biasa.

Tak lupa disambarnya benda multi fungsinya yang lain. Ponsel tak lupa ia coba perhatikan.

Matanya sedikit membola begitu banyak sekali pemberitahuan tertera. Puluhan _misscall _dan pesan tak terbaca berderet minta diperhatikan. Hanya sebuah nama tertera. Sang manager.

Segera didialnya sebuah ID. Ia butuh kejelasan tanpa mau membuka barang satu dahulu isi pesan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," mulainya.

"Ya! Siwon-ah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Aku berkali-kali mencoba menghubungimu dan mengirimimu pesan!"

Sang pemberi umpan hanya menatap datar pada sekeliling. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kicauan sang manager.

"Ada apa?"

Sang manager terdengar menghela nafas berat. Percuma. Artisnya memang tak pernah mau sedikit menghargai usahanya beramah-tamah. Keterlaluan memang.

"begini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, jika hari ini kau mendapat libur karena produser merasa kau telah begitu bekerja keras untuk drama terbarumu itu."

Bibir sitampan itu tampan sedikit beraksi—ingat, hanya sedikit. Hingga kembali menampilkan _pocer face_-nya tanpa tau maksudnya.

"baiklah."

Bip

_Line_ terputus, dan sitampan itu yang menjadi penyebab. Tanpa _Eforia_ berarti. Wajah itu terlalu datar, mengingat begitu sulitnya seorang sepertinya mendapatkan jatah libur yang memang sangat ingin didapatkannya. Tapi ya sudahlah.. managernya-pun diyakininya telah paham betul karakternya. Jika tidak, maka tak mungkin ia akan betah berlama-lama menaungi artis dengan _atidude_ super ajaib miliknya.

"Menyusahkan!"

Dengan santai, dilemparkannya kembali ponselnya hingga teronggok tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Kemudian ia lebih memilih kembali berganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai. Waktu satu hari ini tak mungkin ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Eh?

_Obsidian _nya kembali membola, begitu kakinya telah menyeretnya hingga ruang santainya—merangkap juga ruang tamu dengan sebuah sofa panjang dengan satu set TV Flat didalamnya.

_Nugu?_

_Inner _nya mulai berjalan. Dilihatnya, ada sosok lain diapartement-nya kini. Siapa? Alisnya berkerut bingung.

Sosok itu masih terlelap. meringkuk diatas sofa mahalnya dengan sebuah sweater rajut yang Siwon yakini milik sosok itu pula, membungkus menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat emm—mungil?

Berjalan mendekat, lalu berjongkok tepat disisi wajah sang 'tamu'.

"bangun!"

Sergahnya datar. Tangan kekarnya mulai difungsikan untuk lebih bisa membangunkan sosok asing itu. kembali diperhatikan wajah yang memang benar-benar asing untuknya.

Sepertinya memorinya semalam masih belum kembali. Terbawa oleh embun pagi ini. sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa tentang manusia didepannya itu.

"kubilang bangun!"

Tangannya kembali mengguncang sang tubuh mungil. Kesabaran paginya tetap ada batasnya.

"Eunghh~"

Tangan kekar itu mengawang. Tak jadi saat ingin menarik sweater pembungkus tubuh itu ketika dirasa ada suara lain mengintruksi.

"Eunghh.. _Nuguya_?"

Suara simungil serak. Alis tebal itu makin bertaut walaupun wajah bingkaiannya itu masihlah datar. Apa-apaan pikirnya. Bukankah seharusnya kata itu ialah yang mengucap. Mengapa jadi terbalik?

Mata Sipit—yang baru Siwon sadari ketika pertama kali melihat kristal bening itu terbuka, kini malah tengah berkedip lugu. lebih difungsikannya untuk menatap lekat wajah tampan yang masih minim jarak dengannya itu.

Set

Tak tahan lagi. Siwon kemudian menarik paksa tangan sosok itu hingga mau tak mau membuat empunya tertegak dan berdiri.

"Siapa kau?"

Dingin. Suara _baritone_ itu begitu dingin hingga sang 'tersangka' tercekat sejenak. Kepala itu mulai memiringkan tengkoraknya. Maksudnya mungkin ingin memperjelas penghilatannya pada wajah tampan didepannya itu.

"Emm.. Aku Kim Yesung. apa kau lupa padaku?" tanyanya balik. Nadanya sangat lugu hingga mau tak mau Siwon kembali menahan nafas entah apa maksudnya.

"Kim Yesung? Sia—Ah! Aku ingat! Kau orang gila yang memaksa tinggal bersamaku, bukan?" balas Siwon heboh. Sedikit meninggalkan kedatarannya. Apa untuk mengimbangi sang mungil?

Bibir _Plum_ itu mengerucut hebat. Satu tangannya yang mungil berusaha mengucek matanya yang sedikit perih akibat terpaksa untuk terbuka sebelum waktunya—menurutnya—beberapa saat tadi.

Yang katanya bernama Yesung itu mengangguk sekilas, namun bibirnya masih dalam kemasan _pout_ yang menjanjikan.

"akhirnya kau ingat! tapi aku tidak gila! Aku sangat normal dan sehat, sangat sehat!" Sangkalnya penuh penekanan. Siwon diam. Ingin membalas tapi tak jadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu merangsek masuk pada hatinya. Rasa hangat yang telah lama tak ia rasakan—mungkin semenjak dunianya berubah senjadi sangat 'berwarna'.

"aku percaya! sekarang, keluar dari rumahku!"

Dengan cekatan, Siwon menarik tangan Yesung menuju kepintu luarnya.

"Yah! Kita Sudah sepakat semalam, _Ahjussi_. Kau tak boleh mengusirku seenaknya!" protes Yesung.

Siwon berhenti melangkah. Lalu mendongakkan wajahnya pada Yesung yang masih melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" desis Siwon berbahaya. Yesung hanya mampu tersenyum kaku seraya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku memanggilmu _Ahjussi_. _Wae_? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Wajah tampan itu makin angker. Mungkin ia harus segera mendaftarkan nama 'tamu'-nya itu kedaftar hitam orang yang berhasil membuat _mood_-nya sangat kacau pada pagi ini.

"astaga! Kurasa aku sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkan mahkluk aneh masuk kerumahku?" rutuk Siwon sakrastis. Yesung mencibir pelan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Siwon.

"Aku masih manusia, _Ahjussi_! Dan aku fansmu!" sangkal Yesung balas menatap bosan Siwon.

"Oh _Gosh!_ Berapa usiamu?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Memasang pose yang sungguh imut. Namun Siwon tak mau mengakuinya serta merta. Ia terlalu tinggi hati untuk itu.

"Emm.. agustus tahun ini, umurku 17 tahun."

"_MWO_?! Kau bercanda? Kau berniat menjadikanku tersangka atas dugaan penculikan anak dibawah umur, begitu? Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!" Siwon tak habis pikir, bagamana bisa fans-nya senekat itu. Oke.. mungkin 'anak kecil' didepannya itu harus ia klasifikasikan sebagai _sasaeng_ fans.

"Ah.._Andwae! Andwae_! _Jebal_.. _ahjussi_. Hanya satu bulan! Aku janji hanya satu bulan!" Yesung mencoba berkelit. Dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki, ia kembali mencegah langkah Siwon agar tak mengusirnya.

"aku tak peduli!" balas Siwon acuh.

"_Ahjussi.. Jebal_?" Yesung kembali mengiba. Siwon menatapnya garang.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Ahjussi_! Aku belum setua itu, kau tau?" dilanjutkan kembali aksi seret menyeret itu. ia lebih erat mencekal tangan mungil Yesung.

"_Shireo_! Aku akan terus memanggilmu _Ahjussi_!" Yesung menolak telak. Namun Siwon seakan tak peduli. Ia makin bersemangat mengusir 'tamu tak diundangnya' itu.

"_Ahjussi_.." panggil Yesung. menurunkan intensitas nadanya. Terdengar mengiba. Namun Siwon tetap bergeming.

Brug

"_Ahjussi_.. aku mohon. Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu.."

Siwon terdiam. Menatap kaget _namja_ muda yang kini tengah berlutut hingga menjadikan langkahnya terhenti.

"Cih! Cara lama, Basi!"

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, _Ahjussi_!" cibir Yesung. Siwon kembali menarik tangannya.

"Oh! Baiklah.. Ayo bangun! Cepat keluar dari rumahku!" seru Siwon yang mulai iritasi dengan tingkat 'kesopanan' Yesung.

"_Ani.. Ani..Ani.. mianhae.. mianhae.. Jebal_?" Yesung kelimpangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan posisi berlututnya itu.

"bangun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kubilang bangun!" Siwon mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Tidak mau!"

Siwon mendesah keras. Ternyata didunia ini, masih ada orang yang mampu menandingi kekeraskepalaannya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Apa maumu?" tanya Siwon pasrah. Yesung tersenyum menang.

"tolong izinkan aku tinggal disini selama sebulan." Jelasnya ceria.

Siwon memandang penuh selidik, " mengapa aku harus mau menampungmu selama sebulan?"

"emm.. karena, a-aku harus tinggal bersamamu. Ya.. seperti itu!" balas Yesung penuh keraguan.

"dimana keluargamu? Aku tak mau disangka menjadi penculik!"

Yesung kembali menimang. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya refleks, "A-aku—Aku tinggal dipanti asuhan."

Alis tebal itu kembali meninggi, "Kau tengah berusaha membohongiku, eoh? Kenapa yang kulihat tak seperti itu." jedanya seraya kembali mengestimasi tampilan Yesung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"pakaian yang melekat ditubuhmu semuanya dari merk terkenal. Dan aku tau, itu harganya tak murah. Dan kau tak terlihat seperti seorang anak yang kekurangan gizi. Kau kabur dari rumahmu, eoh?"

Yesung terdiam. Mulai memilini ujung pakaian yang tengah dipakainya. Namun tak lama, ia mendongak. Menatap penuh kebosanan pada sitampan pujaannya itu.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku tinggal dipanti asuhan, bukannya aku seorang gelandangan apalagi pengemis, _Ahjussi_." ucapnya kesal. Siwon meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"lalu darimana kau bisa membeli semua atribut bermerkmu itu?"

Yesung mencibir pelan. Seraya terus menatap Siwon.

"apa tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting lagi, _Ahjussi_? dan kurasa kau tak perlu tau apa-apa tentangku. Karena disini, yang artisnya kan kau, bukan aku. Jadi cukup aku yang mengetahui segalanya tentangmu dan kau tak perlu tau apapun tentangku!" jelasnya malas.

"Sudahlah _Ahjussi_. terimalah aku.. sebulan. Cukup sebulan. Lalu aku akan pergi." Tambah Yesung sebelum Siwon sempat mengajukan sanggahannya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya frustasi, "memang apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku mengizinkan kau tinggal disini?"

Yesung menimang sejenak, "seperti kau bilang semalam, aku mau menjadi budakmu."

Siwon menatap Yesung tak percaya, "memang kau bisa apa? Aku juga harus selektif memilih orang untuk menjadi budakku!"

"Aku bisa emm.. memasak?" Yesung berucap tak yakin.

"benarkah? Lalu apa lagi?" Siwon mengubah posisi dengan kini berkacak pinggang didepan Yesung yang masih berlutut dibawahnya.

"Men-mencuci, mengepel Ahh! Intinya bersih-bersih rumah aku sanggup!" deklarasinya dengan penuh keganjilan Siwon merasa.

"Kau tak sedang membohongiku?" selidik Siwon. "yang kulihat, kau bukanlah orang yang biasa melakukan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu." tambahnya.

Yesung membuang muka, tak ingin diintimidasi oleh Siwon lebih jauh.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kau harus percaya padaku, _Ahjussi_." Balasnya gugup.

"hah! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku ingin istirahat!" dengus Siwon acuh lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja.

Yesung menerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan semuanya benar adanya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman manis terpendar diparas indahnya.

"Yeahh~ Kau yang terbaik, _Ahjussi_. _Gomawo_~!" Satu teriakan penuh antusiasme mengalir dari bibir mungil itu.

Disisi lain. Siwon yang baru meninggalkannya beberapa langkah diam-diam tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan sudah sangat lama tak terlihat dari wajah tampannya. Anak kecil itu ternyata sanggup menjungkir-balikkan _Mood_-nya secara ajaib. Hebat!

Kembali ke Yesung yang mulai membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri. Sedikit menepuk debu yang menempel pada celananya akibat berlutut tadi.

Senyuman masih setia terpendar. dengan penuh keyakinan, ia mulai kembali melangkah. namun, sedikit penyesalan nyatanya tersirat disepasang _Onyx orientalnya_ itu.

"_Maafkan aku, Ahjussi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa denganmu.. karena aku sungguh menyukaimu.."_

.

.

.

_Kau sungguh bercahaya waktu itu.._

_Kalau aku cakrawala bagimu, maka kau adalah mahkota istarnya yang agung.._

_Bahkan bagiku, kau lebih manis dari desahan violet.._

_Kau Kim Yesungku yang teguh pendirian.._

_Dan aku rindu mencintaimu.._

_._

_._

_._

"Eh, kau tak ada _Schedule_, _Ahjussi_? kenapa kau malah bersantai ria disini?" tanya Yesung yang baru kembali memasuki apartement Siwon. dan melihat namja tampan itu tengah asyik bersantai sembari menonton televisi.

"itu urusanku!" jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda _Flat_ itu.

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Tak patah arang, segera ia melarikan kakinya lebih mendekat pada sitampan itu tanpa dosa.

"_Ahjussi_, Aku lapar~!"

Siwon menatap datar—amat datar— pada tubuh mungil yang seenak jidatnya memenuhi pandangannya, menutupi Objek yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. Televisi. Yesung dengan tangan mungilnya merentang telak. Berhasil membuat Siwon memperhatikannya.

"menyingkir dari situ!"

Siwon menegur dengan nada yang masih _flat_. Tanpa sedikitpun berbenah posisi. Masih setia duduk nyaman, bersandar pada penampang sofanya dengan remote ditangan.

Yesung mengendus. Kakinya dihentakkan keras-keras, tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan beberapa centi. Apa boleh aku menyebutnya tengah merajuk saat ini?

"_Ahjussi_~~!"

Siwon berdecak. Lalu kemudian bangkit.

Set

Eh?

Mata Sipit itu menerjap. Begitu dilihatnya Siwon kembali duduk tenang setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari depan televisi itu.

"_Ahjussi_.. lapar~!" tanpa aba-aba, Yesung kembali merentangkan tangannya untuk menutupi televisi yang saat ini tengah menyala tersebut.

"Aishh.. hah!—" Siwon menghela nafasnya sejenak, "—disini, yang budaknya kan kau, jadi seharusnya kau yang membuatkan makanan untukku!" balasnya sarkastis. Bibir mungil itu semakin maju.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa memasak." gerutu Yesung pelan. Namun sedikit banyak mampu membuat Siwon menatapnya.

"kau bilang apa?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ah.. _Aniyo_! Baiklah, aku akan memasak." Putus Yesung terbata. Dengan cepat, ia segera enyah dari hadapan Siwon yang menatap kepergiaannya dengan pandangan yang penuh arti.

"Emm.. _Ahjussi_, dimana letak dapurnya?" langkah kaki mungil itu terhenti, lalu mulai diarahkan lagi pandangannya pada Siwon.

Siwon terhenyak. Lalu mulai berpura-pura kembali fokus pada tontonan yang sedari tadi sebenarnya ia abaikan.

"Arah jam satu." Balasnya tanpa minat.

"Oh.. Okay.. _arraya_~!" dengan riang, Yesung pergi menjauhi Siwon yang terlihat tergugu memperhatikan sosok mungil itu pergi menjauh.

"_Siapa sebenarnya kau? Mengapa tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupanku seenaknya? Dan lucunya, aku tak bisa menyingkirkanmu begitu saja.."_

PRANG

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hingga sebuah suara dengan frekuensi tinggi memekakan telinganya membuat fantasinya berhenti bekerja. Giginya lantas bergemelutuk. Firasatnya buruk. Dan itu semua menyangkut satu nama. Satu nama yang secara tiba-tiba mengacaukan semua pikirannya.

"KIM YESUNG!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sedikit pemberitahuan. Tiba-tiba saya ingin mengubah, merombak seekstrim-ekstrimnya FF ini. entah itu Alurnya, genrenya, karakter tokohnya.. dan semua-muanya.

Bingung ya? Sama*slap

Niat awalnya pengen nistain mommy dan bikin daddy bener2 nyesel karena udah segitu nistain mommy-nya. Tapi ternyata... saya ga setega itu. pas lagi ngetik, yang kebayang itu yang mommy yang imut-imut, mommy yang 'cuek', mommy yang seenaknya tapi tetep terlihat innocent dan mommy yang sedikit*banyak* keras kepala, juga mommy yang childish dan sedikit manja.

Dan untuk daddy, awalnya saya pengen jadiin daddy yang bener2 dingin, yang keras dan intinya yang nyiksa mommy lahir batin. Tapi lagi2 semua menguap waktu ngetik. Jadi beginilah hasilnya.

Aneh ya? Ahh.. terserahlah. Mungkin saya tengah dalam proses mulai berlaku adil pada YeWon.. ga KyuSung doang yang berlove dovey mulu. Hhaa..

Boleh kan saya ubah sedikit *banyak woyy* ff ini? tapi tetep ada hurt-nya qo. Jangan khawatir :p

Cuma mau ngingetin, chapter ini masih _**FLASBACK**_! Masih di past. Dan tenang, buat Romantic rainbownya udah selesai pengerjaannya. Tinggal tunggu timing yang pas buat update*alibi ^^

.

Okay.. least, Still wanna gimme some reviews? Hopeless -_-!

YEWONDERFUL, JJANG!


End file.
